


Не будите спящего Шукаку (Don't wake the sleeping Shukaku)

by tsKChimera



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: M/M, OOC Gaara, Post-Canon, Romance, Unusual narration, необычное повествование, пост-канон, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsKChimera/pseuds/tsKChimera
Summary: И, вроде бы, сначала именно Шинки прижимал любимого к стене, шаловливо ведя руками по бордовому камзолу, расстёгивая пуговицы, дёргая ремень. Но пару минут спустя уже Гаара властно целовал его, нетерпеливо направляя знающее своё дело ладони, придвигаясь ближе, ловя дыхание, слушая бешено колотящееся сердце. Именно парню отец говорил быть потише, а сам делал всё, чтобы сын стонал как можно громче.And, it seems, at first, it was Shinki who pressed his beloved to the wall, playfully leading his hands along the burgundy jacket, undoing the buttons, pulling the belt. But a couple of minutes later, Gaara was kissing him imperiously, impatiently guiding his knowledgeable palms, moving closer, catching his breath, listening to the pounding heart. It was the guy who was told by his father to be quieter, but Gaara did everything to make his son moan as loudly as possible.
Relationships: Gaara/Shinki (Naruto)
Kudos: 6





	Не будите спящего Шукаку (Don't wake the sleeping Shukaku)

Если бы кому-то довелось зайти в кабинет казэкаге вскоре после того, как глава Суны ровным голосом попросил охрану никого к себе не пускать и не беспокоить даже по поводу появления Ооцуцуки _хотя бы полчаса_ , он смог бы наблюдать прелюбопытную картину.

Стопки бумаг, обычно аккуратно разложенные, ожидающие своей очереди на подпись, разбросаны по полу; окно, привычно не занавешенное, тщательно прикрыто; простенький ковёр, традиционно занимающий центр помещения, сметён в сторону, а тяжёлое кресло лорда Пятого перевёрнуто и с печальным, одиноким видом валяется на боку, выглядывая из-под сдвинутого с места стола. Сам же сорокалетний мужчина — не очень высокий, с узкими плечами, на вид щупленький, с копной пламенно-красных, обычно тщательно уложенных, волос, да с глазами необычно-редкого и потому бесконечно красивого бирюзового цвета — что-то делает в углу, рядом с тяжёлым трёхярусным шкафом, заставленным свитками да папками.

Представшая картина, и без того несуразная, идущая вразрез с представлением о трудоголике-Гааре, который даже спит на работе и всё всегда держит в порядке, стала бы тем более фантастической, когда случайный зритель, если бы таковой, к своему последнему на этом свете (не) сожалению, пригляделся и понял бы, что рядом с его бывшим-однохвостничеством находится высокий, широкий в плечах, красавец-приёмный сын, которого этот самый не родной, зато горячо почитаемый, отец страстно целует.

И ведь парень совершенно определённо не против.

Было бы странно, если бы юноша в свои двадцать лет возражал, так бесстыдно впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы мужчины, раз от раза норовя приподнять его, да закинуть ноги пламенновласого себе на бёдра. При этом сладко постанывая, мыча, охая и шепча какой-то ласковый бред, абсолютно не соответствующий образу хладнокровного и безэмоционального шиноби Песка, на ухо господину Песчаному. А Гаара посмеивается в ответ, без всякого сомнения наслаждаясь и близостью молодого тела, и касаниями натренированных ладоней, и глубиной каждого нового поцелуя, и сладким голоском парня в тот момент, когда его бывшее джинчуричество пальцами обхватывает дрожащий от возбуждения член.

Конечно же, мгновенно брошенный в соответствующую сторону, убийственный бирюзовый взгляд стал бы последним, что довелось бы в жизни увидеть несчастному, прежде чем его бы накрыла лавина песка, своим громким шорохом сжирающая брошенное прекрасными, зацелованными сыном, губами "сабаку кью". А финальной фразой, подводящей итог (быть может) никчёмного, безрадостного существования, послужило бы произнесённое глубочайше-прекрасным, бархатистым голосом "сабака соусо". После чего, не удостоив покойника даже памятным словом, песчаники продолжили бы своё интимное занятие.

На счастье бедолаг, и, к сохранению нервных клеток Лорда казэкаге, случайных свидетелей не находилось. Вот поэтому в данный момент пламенновласый продолжает раздевать плавящегося от наслаждения сыночка, нервно дёргая плечом, чтобы скинуть свои одежды, забираясь на руки к Шинки, пыхтя и покусывая молодую бледную кожу тут и там, размазывая алую краску на щеках, переплетая языки во время поцелуя, ероша короткие тёмные волосы, дыша в ухо парню и коротко, довольно вздыхая, когда приближается кульминация. Пару минут они после стоят рядом, словно остывая от огненного шара, едва погасшего внутри обоих. Обмениваются касанием припухших губ — теперь медленным и чувственным, не то, что раньше, и только потом начинают всё приводить в порядок.

Удобно с песком и нитями чакры — минута, и оба уже одеты, прилизаны, все вещи на своих местах, а следы от близости только в стёртых со скул юноши метках, да тёмных огоньках страсти, тлеющих в глазах отца с сыном. Парень оттирает остатки краски, достаёт из вернувшегося на плечи железного плаща особую баночку, подходит к зеркалу, точными, привычными движениями обновляет макияж, в то время как Гаара занимает кресло и начинает методично, как ни в чём не бывало, разбирать оставшиеся документы.

И, когда раздаётся стук в дверь, абсолютно ничего уже не напоминает о горячей, пылкой связи главы деревни и его преемника.

Конкретно _это_ началось недавно.

Если же говорить о самом-самом начале, то можно вернуться в далёкое прошлое, на десять лет назад, когда его пламенновласое одиночество спасло от ужасов детства с клеймом монстра робкого напуганного мальчонку, чья весьма редкая сила магнетизма вышла из-под контроля...

Нет, пожалуй, это был слишком далёкий флэшбек.

Стоит отмотать чуть ближе.

В семнадцать лет Шинки, уже давненько усыновлённый Песчаным, ставший джонином, быстро растущий, но всё ещё несмышлёный в чувствах человеческих, заметил за собой странную тягу к отцу.

Времени, проведённого с Гаарой, стало катастрофически не хватать. Его и раньше не сказать, чтоб было много, но вот тогда, когда его железно-песочное повелительничество на собственные миссии далёкие отбывать стало, да днями, а то и неделями, в деревне не появлялось, то, по возвращению, ноги сами несли юношу домой, али в резиденцию казэкаге, а руки, против воли вполне себе железной, если не сказать — каменной — при виде мужчины тянулись обнять любимого батеньку, потрепать аккуратно уложенные волосы, пощупать грудь упругую, хоть внешне ничем не примечательную, камзолом скрытую.

На самом деле, при этом ещё дичайшим образом поцеловать мужчину хотелось. В губы непременно. Зарыться в локоны алые, крепко телом прижаться, да шептать на ушко, что соскучился.

Но нет, как можно — отец-то неприкасаемый!

То есть, объятья его бирюзовоглазое прекрасничество, конечно, допускало — даже отвечало охотно, но вот о поцелуях и сладком шёпотке точно забыть можно было.

Шинки, разумом не обделённый, а, напротив, щедро од _а_ ренный, сие провернуть и попытался — приказал себе не думать о подобном, вроде бы, должным образом.

Сказать надо — получилось скверно довольно-таки.

В восемнадцать лет парень устроил себе роман с милой девушкой. Успешно провалился и, схватившись за голову, был вынужден признать свою ориентацию.

Но говорить об этом объекту воздыхания? Учитывая, что он не кто-нибудь, а твой Jтец, да вверитель будущего титула? Ой нет. Ни за что. Не могу. Не буду. Да что же делать-то?

На девятнадцатый день рождения, когда можно было пить уже (только Шинки отказался, ибо последствия непредсказуемы), парень встал, на Гаару посмотрел, на Канкуро, вздохнул и на духу выпалил всё, что накипело за эти года три. О любви своей, стало быть. Песчаный пару раз глазками бирюзовыми недоумённо хлопнул и переспросил:

— Ты... что?

Дядя ничего не ответил. Взял все имеющиеся бутылки с алкоголем и ушёл к себе в комнату.

Юноша, покрасневший против обыкновения, тяжело опустился в кресло и, угрюмо отметив, что напиться теперь точно не получится, принялся объяснять всё мужчине по второму кругу. В этот раз медленно, подробно и тщательно.

Ради чести молодого человека надо сказать — пытался он разложить всё по полочкам крайне настойчиво. Только господин-повелитель Сунагакурэ постоянно сводил всё к любви сыновьей и удивлялся, почему его мальчик так мучается.

Под утро вернулся Канкуро.

Пояснять произошедшее ему не было необходимости — по глазам племянника, полным усталости и отчаянья, он прочитал без проблем любых, что Гаара как был очаровательным аловолосым нуликом в отношениях, так им и остался.

Вздохнул.

Похлопал парня по плечу.

— Пойдём-ка, выйдем-ка. Разговор есть.

Шинки послушно поднялся и поплёлся за марионеточником.

Примерно час их не было.

Затем старший брат казэкаге вернулся один. Сел на место, что до сих пор занимал юноша.

— Ты понимаешь, что парень тебя любит, как мужчину? Как мог бы любить девушку?

— Как отца, — спокойно поправил Песчаный.

Канкуро издал очередной протяжный вдох-выдох, с грустью осмотрел младшего.

— Ладно, мы поработаем над этим. Все вместе.

Поддержка со стороны дяди, весьма неожиданная по мнению парня безнадёжно влюблённого, придала Шинки новых сил в попытке не столько сердце отца завоевать, сколько хотя бы втемяшить в эту восхитительную пламенноволосую головушку, что такое его любовь за зверь такой.

Слова не помогали категорически. Вообще. Никак.

Сколько бы мужчины не пытались перефразировать.

— Бедные мои тапочки, — качал головой Канкуро, когда идеи для объяснений закончились полностью и окончательно. — Ладно, парень, действуй.

— Действовать? — переспросил юноша. Изумрудные глаза блеснули сначала радостно, потом почти испуганно. — То есть?

— Целовать, гришь, его хочешь? Обнимать там? К стенке прижать, да раздеть, порвав одежду на клочёчки? — племянник еле успел слюну потёкшую сглотнуть, энергично закивал. — Во-от. Это и делай.

— Но он же... — юноша нервным движением пригладил волосы. — И так не поймёт... К тому же... — посмотрел на шрам на ладони, оставшийся от случайно сработавшей Абсолютной Защиты обожаемого отче (нет, тогда это тренировка была, вы не подумайте).

— Ой, и это тебя останавливает? — хмыкнул марионеточник.

— Нет.

— Во-от. Именно. Огребёшь пару раз, чего уж там — тебе итак не в первой — затем он свыкнется. И, глядишь, хотя бы до тела дойдёт. Инстинкты, там, пробудятся.

Парень кивнул и тут же отправился выполнять наставления.

Остановился на полпути, обернулся.

— Думаешь, сработает?

— А ты попробуй, вот и узнаешь, — хохотнув, развёл дядя руки в стороны. И, когда мальчик почти вышел, бросил вдогонку: — Ток ты сразу на пол-то не вали его, тогда точно от песка просто так не отделаешься. Хотя у тебя и свой есть, тащем-то...

— Да уж понял, — пробормотал под нос себе племянничек.

Потёр губы тыльной стороной ладони, облизал, проверил дыхание.

— Мне б поцеловать хотя бы — хватит на время первое.

Дойдя до рабочего кабинета отцовского, отправил охрану с поручениями, зашёл, замок повернул.

— Что такое, Шинки? — оторвался от бумаг его весьмасебебожественное пламенновласое Песчаничество.

— Отец, — юноша замолчал, вспомнив одно из предложений Канкуро. — Гаара. Я это... того самого...

— Что? — поняв, что дело серьёзное, мужчина выпрямился, отложил ручку в сторону.

Парень приблизился.

— Поцеловать тебя хочу.

Ох уж этот недоумевающий, но такой дивный в красоте своей взгляд океанический — так и хочется схватить за грудки его обладателя, к себе притянуть, впиться в губы, да целовать до потери сознания (хоть чьего-нибудь).

— Зачем?

— Я понял, что слов недостаточно. Надо переходить к действиям.

— Ты всё о любви своей?

"А вот сейчас больно было, вообще-то, батенька", — мальчик, который уже мужчина вполне себе, остановился возле стола. Склонился к любимому, упершись ладонями в столешницу.

— О ней самой. Ты же сам просил, чтобы я объяснил тебе всё так, чтобы понятно было.

— Просил, — с самым невинным из возможных видов согласился Пятый.

— Вот, — Шинки облизал губы, смотря на уста желанные. — Закрой глаза и наклонись ко мне, пожалуйста.

Казэкаге вздохнул, но всё выполнил.

Парень окаменел: это ж надо, как всё просто-то, что он раньше до этого не додумался?!

Попытавшись усмирить дыхание, повернулся поудобнее, и коснулся губ Гаары сначала осторожно, словно боясь, что они горячие.

По всему телу от этого контакта пробежала дрожь не слабая — юноша столько мечтал _хотя бы_ об этом, что уж говорить об остальном-то?

Прижался сильнее, чувствуя, как ноги подкашиваются. Почти интуитивно заставил плащ из песочка железного трансформироваться и поддержать повелителя. Перенёс вес на одну руку, второй коснувшись щеки мужчины, заставив того приоткрыть рот. Хотел уже языком проникнуть внутрь, как тут воздух в лёгких закончился.

— Всё? — спросил Песчаный, смотря на тяжело дышащего сыночка.

— Те-тебе понравилось? — не отстраняясь далеко спросил тот.

— Странно, — обдумав ощущения, вынес вердикт Пятый.

— Не-не приятно?

— Нет. Странно.

— М-может, ещё раз? Для в-верности? — Шинки по-прежнему упирался одной рукой о стол, второй, мелко подрагивающей, касаясь щеки человека, которым он дорожил больше всего на свете.

— Можно, — еле заметно пожал плечами аловолосый.

Молодому человеку дважды повторять не надо было.

Выпалив "вдохни поглубже", он взял лицо Гаары уже в обе ладони и принялся целовать сразу с языком.

Когда казэкаге попытался ответить (скорее всего — инстинктивно), пол ушёл из-под ног тёмноволосого окончательно — не свалился он только потому, что его плащ поддерживал. Дюжих усилий парню после этого стоило остановиться на поцелуе, а не опрокинуть отцовское кресло вместе с владельцем, оседлав его, что наездник лошадочку.

— И это — любовь? — коснувшись пальцами своих губ, посмотрел на преемника его песчаное величество.

— Одно из её проявлений, — Шинки не мог смотреть на мужчину, не пожирая его глазами.

Парень отчаянно хотел раздеть главу деревни. Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, распять на столе или, даже лучше, на полу, исцеловать, облизать, тонуть в этих бирюзовых безднах, подёрнутых страстью, прижиматься к нему, касаться...

Он тяжело сглотнул, быстро посмотрел вниз, ибо в паху нещадно давило — тёмные одежды, на счастье, не особо афишировали возбуждение.

"Но перед выходом стоит-таки песочком прикрыться", — решил юноша.

— Не похоже на любовь сына к отцу, правда?

— Я бы сказал "у всех по-разному", но... — задумчивость батеньки крайне обрадовала молодого человека.

"Неужели что-то откликнулось? Дядя был прав? Не получается достучаться до разума, надо вытягивать инстинкты? Неужто, подействовало?"

Он тряхнул головой, пытаясь не надеяться на победу лёгкую и быструю.

— Если ты не против, я буду целовать тебя каждый день... Гаара.

Отец возражать не стал.

Дома в тот же вечер, пока ещё не вернулся Канкуро, опустившись на диван рядом с возлюбленным, Шинки принялся целовать пламенновласого, позволив рукам своим скользить по телу желанному.

Мужчина вроде бы не особо был в восторге, но и не сопротивлялся. Дёрнул глазом, когда парень расстегнул пару пуговиц камзола. Однако оттолкнул только услышав в коридоре шаги брата.

— В чём дело? — с ухмылкой на лице поинтересовался марионеточник, благоразумно выглядывая из-за косяка — он почувствовал, что в гостиной происходит что-то неординарное.

Племянник, взъерошенный, тяжело дышащий, в тот момент находящейся на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Песчаного, потому что пламенновласый, хмурясь, упирался ладонью в грудь преемнику, посмотрел в сторону двери.

— Дядя...

— Оу. Вона чё, — шатен хохотнул. — Я вас смущаю?

Повелитель железного песка недоумённо моргнул, повернулся обратно к аловолосому солнышку своему.

— Видимо...

— Скажи, Гаара, ты что сейчас чувствуешь? — по-прежнему оставаясь в коридоре, поинтересовался телохранитель и советник.

— Злость?

— Нет, — он слегка ослабил натяжение руки.

Но, когда Шинки попытался сократить расстояние, снова напрягся. — Мне неприятно.

— Неприятно то, что делает Шинки... или же то, что я это вижу?

Гаара посмотрел на одного, перевёл взгляд весьма недовольный на другого. Подумал.

— Ты... наверное.

— Потому что до меня всё было нормально?

— Почти...

На лице Канкуро расползалась довольная, как у кота, объевшегося то ли сметаны, то ли валерьянки, улыбка. Он показал племяннику кулак с оттопыренным большим пальцем.

— Так может, вы это, — старший брат мотнул головой, — в спальню пойдёте?

Возразил, к удивлению дяди, молодой человек:

— Не стоит. Я думаю, я... — вместо продолжения парень покраснел.

— Не сдержишься, да? — мужчина скрестил руки на груди, несколько раз с обстоятельным видом кивнул. — Понимаю-понимаю. А сейчас тебе точно прилетит. Не стоит нарываться. Умный мальчик.

Пятый, честно не понимающий, о чём ведут речь, отсел на край дивана и принялся застёгивать пуговицы.

Сын не стал преследовать его, со вздохом разочарования оставшись на прежнем месте.

— Да не переживай ты так, — марионеточник-таки зашёл в комнату. — Уже прогресс большой.

— Да, — угрюмо согласился юноша, рассеянно поправляя свой внешний вид.

— Не всё сразу, — приблизившись и потрепав племянника по голове, попытался воодушевить мальчика дядя.

— Угу.

Ждать пришлось два месяца.

Переворот случился крайне неожиданно.

Шинки всего лишь проходил мимо приоткрытой двери спальни возлюбленного батеньки, когда тот переодевался.

Заглянул внутрь и понял, что, если сейчас не зайдёт и не прижмётся к этому отчаянному красавцу, его переклинит так, что не расклинит потом даже хороший удар Абсолютной Защиты.

Проскользнув в щель, парень молча обнял Песчаного со спины и принялся целовать его за ухом.

Казэкаге не шевельнулся — подобное было для него уже _почти привычно_ , хотя ответной реакции также _почти не вызывало_. Мальчика, конечно, подобный факт _почти до слёз_ расстраивал, но он продолжал пытаться, тщательно исследуя тело мужчины на предмет эрогенных зон. Явным минусом было то, что отец _почти не давал_ себя касаться в обнажённом виде. А сейчас, к удивительной удаче, он был в штанах одних.

Обласкав грудь (опять не дождавшись каких-либо изменений), он уже хотел спуститься ниже, как тут что-то потянуло его к бокам. Чуткие, натренированные пальцы с слегка грубой кожей коснулись бёдер и плавно поплыли вверх. Когда парень коснулся подмышек, Пятый неожиданно вздрогнул.

Шинки замер.

Затем сдвинул левую руку — он видел в отражении настенного зеркала, как его аловолосое песчаничество хмуро моргнуло. Вернув ладонь на место, сын проделал те же действия уже правой. Глава Суны очевидно расслабился — повелитель железного песка даже сказал бы "поплыл", если бы ему в тот момент было дело до описаний, а не до того, за что уцепиться следующим, раз он нарвался на такой клад. Не придумав ничего оригинального, юноша опустил левую руку к паху любимого, скользнул к внутренней стороне бедра.

И вот тут аловолосого прорвало: что-то невразумительно пробормотав, он полностью обмяк, откинувшись на сына и закрыл глаза, явно наслаждаясь прикосновениями.

Молодой человек, конечно, был не дурак, не пользоваться моментом, но, смотря на отражение любимого, который впервые так плавился от ласок, в какой-то момент завис.

Мужчине заминка не понравилась.

— Продолжай. Что остановился?

Когда Шинки открыл рот, чтобы переспросить, Гаара не позволил ему произнести и слова: он быстро развернулся, привстав на цыпочки, обнял преемника за шею обеими руками и поцеловал — этому за пару месяцев успел научиться.

В первые мгновения парень настолько одурел, что пошатнулся.

Затем, придя в себя, прижал любимого к себе и с размаху вжал в стену — песок еле успел смягчить удар.

Следующим шоком для юноши стало то, что он почувствовал напряжение там, где у отца до сих пор ничего не шевелилось.

"Ками-сама, я что, сплю?" — постанывая от переполнявшего его удовольствия, его высочество чёрный песчаный принц закинул одну ногу мужчины себе на бедро, уплотняя контакт.

Довольный выдох Пятого, прилетевший прямо в ухо его мальчику, окончательно лишил беднягу рассудка.

Что было дальше, Шинки помнил крайне смутно — когда он пришёл в себя, то стоял на коленях перед обнажённым пламенновласым (на нём самом тоже ничего из одежды не было — она вся, местами разодранная, валялась на полу) и тяжело дышал, уткнувшись ему в живот. Всё тело наполняла приятная, особая тяжесть, которой не было даже тогда, когда он помогал себе сам, а во рту ощущался незнакомый привкус.

— Это — _любовь_? — голос Песчаного звучал не так, как обычно — тише, глубже, бархатистее, почти ощутимо лаская слух. Вздохнув, добавил: — _Твоя_ любовь _ко мне_?

Парень поднял голову.

— Да. — Тяжело, опираясь о стенку, поднялся. Остановился на уровне глаз казэкаге. — Я люблю тебя, Гаара. Люблю всем сердцем, телом и душой.

Мужчина улыбнулся — и такого выражения лица его приёмный сын раньше никогда не видел. Сердечко его, за все эти года натерпевшееся, сладостно ёкнуло.

— В таком случае, — Песчаный одной рукой коснулся щеки юноши, призывая приблизиться к себе. — Я тебя тоже.

Отсюда начались удивительные приключения песчаного принца нового поколения.

Эдакий Сатецу но Шинки и влюблённый Гаара.

А влюблённый Гаара, как оказалось, зверь весьма опасный и непредсказуемый.

Когда Канкуро решил помониторить ставшее неожиданно бурным развитие отношений брата и племянника через замочную скважину, ему так песком прилетело, что марионеточника в больницу вести пришлось.

— Нет, а что я сделал-то? — держась за повязку на половину головы, возмущался старший брат.

— Ты подсматривал. — Сидя на стуле в палате, с идеально прямой спиной, закрытыми глазами и руками на груди скрещенными, констатировал казэкаге. — Нехорошо подсматривать, Канкуро.

— Я ж не чужой вам, чё вы. Да и не стал бы долго смотреть — чисто проверить ведь, — надув щеку не раненную пробормотал старшенький.

— Не. Хорошо. Подсматривать. — Коротко выдохнув, Пятый поднялся. Смерил мужчину строгим взглядом. — Не делай так больше.

— Да не буду я, — провожая взглядом недоумённым младшенького, направившегося к выходу, промямлил кукольник. Подождал, пока аловолосый выйдет. Обратился к племяннику. — Он что, _ревнует_?

— Может, _смущается_? — подняв бровь, предположил юноша. — Ну, вспомни тот момент, когда ты едва не зашёл в гостиную.

Шатен почесал голову под бинтами.

— Всё может быть.

Этот Гаара напомнил Канкуро призрак давно растаявший. До экзамена чунина жил что. Равнодушный такой парень был, всем смерти желающий. Жил с подростком ещё тогда под одной крышей, да корявыми фразочками родственников закидывал.

— Ну... а так, как хоть у вас?

Парень заскромничал. Улыбнулся, что твоя первый раз влюблённая девушка, взгляд отвёл.

Только прежде, чем ответить успел, в проёме снова объявился Гаарушка:

— Ты идёшь, Шинки?

— Угу, — тот кивнул отцу и повернулся к больному: — Поправляйся, дядя.

Помахав рукой племяннику, Канкуро ещё долго опустевший выход изучал.

— Гаара. Не вытерпел и вернулся. — В его глазах застыла смесь радости и предельного удивления. — Горите мои тапочки, да он с катушек слетел от сыночки.

И провалиться вам на месте, если не прав был марионеточник!

Потому что теперь Песчаный, а не преемник его, ждал каждой минуты, что можно провести наедине. Чтобы притянуть к себе, поцеловать, почувствовать объятья, а то и что потвёрже ниже пояса.

И, вроде бы, сначала именно Шинки прижимал любимого к стене, шаловливо ведя руками по бордовому камзолу, расстёгивая пуговицы, дёргая ремень. Но пару минут спустя уже Гаара властно целовал его, нетерпеливо направляя знающее своё дело ладони, придвигаясь ближе, ловя дыхание, слушая бешено колотящееся сердце.

Именно парню отец говорил быть потише, а сам делал всё, чтобы сын стонал как можно громче. И зажимал ему рот то пальцами, то поцелуями, смеялся тихо, шёлково, тёрся носом о кожу, соски вставшие игриво пощипывал.

Теперь уже Шинки, а не Гаара удивлённо хлопал глазами, пытаясь въехать в ситуацию.

Если кто-то отвлекал мужчину от возлюбленного, бедняге такой взгляд доставался, что в пору огнём пылать было на месте несчастному. Шиноби (редко, но метко это замечавшие), шарахались от лорда Песчаного с извинениями, думая, что где-то в миссии напортачили. Откуда ж им знать было, что тот просто хочет близости с тем единственным, кто его раскачать сумел.

— Отец, ты ревнуешь, — вцепившись в плечи Пятого решил разобраться в ситуации его тёмноволосое высочество. — Это вредит твоему имиджу.

— Имидж у меня давно есть, — отмахнулся казэкаге, похотливо сына рассматривая. — А вот ты, _такой как сейчас_ — совсем недавно. Я ещё не распробовал.

Юноша аж дар речи потерял от такого признания.

Но голова у него, пусть страстью забитая, всегда хорошо справлялась с аналитикой.

— Д-да, н-недавно. Но, знаешь, — изумрудными глазками моргнув, улыбнувшись миленько, вздохнул молодой человек: — Я ж тебя давно люблю, не сбегу никуда. Всегда буду рядом, когда захочешь — руку протяни, сразу отзовусь.

— А если ещё в кого влюбишься? — вдруг стал серьёзным мужчина.

И в глазах бирюзовых, потемневших по краям, вместе со страхом притаился ещё кто-то. С жёлтым, коварным и опасным блеском в глазах, что явно злобою залиты.

— Я? — Шинки, никак подобного вопроса не ждавший, снова заробел. Нахмурился. — Ещё в кого-то? — на кивок любимого он выпрямился, уже начал головой мотать, когда передумал. Медленно вдохнул-выдохнул. — Невозможно это.

— Почему же то?

— Потому что только ты — Гаара. Ты меня приютил, вырастил. Жизнь мне спас, воспитал, обучил, обогрел и дал возможности. Кроме тебя было и больше некому. Только к тебе привязан я, жду каждого отзвука твоего голоса. Взгляда, даже мимолётного, в мою сторону брошенного. Прикосновения, невесомого, волосы ерошащего. Поцелуя, теперь страстного. Объятий, теперь крепких и раскованных. Шёпота сладкого, вздоха томного, что только моему слуху ведомы. Близости кожи гладкой, в лунном свете и полумраке — словно мраморной. Прядей алых, с запахом тонким и чарующим, в которые зарыться хочется. Укусов и боли от пальцев, едва ли не до крови в спину впивающихся. Жду, пусть и мгновения, но твоего внимания. _Потому что любовь моя только тебе предназначена_.


End file.
